World Edition
The whole world comes to investigation in the World Edition of Criminal Case (also known as the third season of the game). Various law enforcement agencies govern certain localities across the globe, but The Bureau serves as a top police force specializing in difficult crimes to deal with by average law enforcement localities. Unlocking the World Edition The World Edition was released on August 13, 2015. The player must finish Grimsborough first, and then Pacific Bay, to unlock it. Continents The World Edition, based on the "world tour"-like premise, features a stylized world map divided into nine continents, which are essentially similar to the districts of Grimsborough and Pacific Bay. Europe Cases #1-#6 are situated in this continent, and deal with a virulent escalation of violence throughout the continent. These include, but are not limited to, arsons, political assassinations, and out-of-control riots. Chief Ripley and Ingrid Bjorn believe a kingpin is behind-the-scenes. Sahara Region Cases #7-#12 are situated in this continent, and follow a notorious killer throughout the Saharan region known as "The Sword". It also follows the story of Jonah Karam's connections with The Bureau. Eurasia Cases #13-#18 are situated in this continent. It focuses on helping COSMORUS, the Russian space agency controlling almost the entire world's satellite infrastructure, to stop a spy-caused security breach that may compromise global communications. The continent also follows Marina Romanova's hard relationship with her mother. South Asia Cases #19-#24 are situated in this continent. If focuses on helping victims of earthquakes and tsunamis that recently occured in the area. Others There are more continents scheduled to be released in the future. Upcoming continents include East Asia, Oceania, Africa, South America, and North America. Gallery Worldeditionavailablenow.jpg|A promotional image teasing the World Edition. worldeditionartwork.png|An artwork depicting the World Edition. Trivia *Similar to Pacific Bay's map, the World Edition map features specific hints near a case marker, which hints the player about the location of a particular case (unlike in Pacific Bay, however, you do not have to zoom in the map to notice these specific hints). **For example, for Case #2, you can spot the Eiffel Tower, which is intended to hint on the location featured in that very case. *Similar to Grimsborough and Pacific Bay, each continent in the World Edition features a different theme and/or focuses on a particular event, as described in the following: **'Europe' focuses on stopping a terrorist organization from fulfilling their master plan on unifying all of Europe into one United States of Europe under their control. **'Sahara Region' focuses on finding the notorious assassin responsible for killing Chief Ripley and provoking the rebels to unite against the local dictators and foreigners. It also follows the relationship between Jonah Karam and The Bureau. **'Eurasia' focuses on helping a Russian space agency controlling almost the entire world's infrastructure, to solve a security breach caused by espionage activity meant to be used for building and launching a satellite to take control of all other satellites on Earth's orbit. It also follows Marina Romanova's hard relationship with her mother. *The World Edition introduces quasi-suspects, characters who require at least one star to converse with, but are not involved in the main legs of the investigation. *Sometimes, the case's killer's clothes change to their prison uniforms after their arrest. See also *The Bureau *Choose Your Destination Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Seasons